Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;January 25th, 2014 - Rest in Peace, Justin "JewWario" Carmical I won't get into details, but today Justin's wife Jenny announced his death this past Thursday. You can all read about it here: Jenny's Message. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to write on this wiki. Having just learned the news, my heart feels heavy and I'm saddened and shocked that this happened. I've seen the consequences of this first-hand myself, but you never expect it to happen to anyone you know even in passing, especially someone as jovial as Justin. Justin was a big supporter of this wiki and on rare occasions I got to speak with him over Skype. He was a kind, gentle soul who you never wanted to see angry or sad because of how downright happy he was. Even when he spoke on streams of problems he had, he had the support of all his fans and friends behind him. I never know how I'll react when someone passes. I've been fortunate to still have many close to me alive and well, and those in the public eye who have gone were tragic but far out of reach. Joining TGWTG made me feel like I gained a second family both through the contributors and fellow fans, and this loss really hits home. Part of me wishes I'd supported Justin's work more than I had, or even attended more of his streams. It's that sad case of not knowing who or what you have till it's gone. But for all the sadness I'll experience over his loss, I'll still remember the good times. All of his video appearances being a lovable goofball, his genuine sincerity towards his fans, and especially his upbeat attitude in the face of hardships. While his loss is extremely tragic, he will be remembered as someone who touched many people's lives, and I think that's something he always wanted. Rest in peace, Justin. You were a bright spot in this vast internet and will be sorely missed. ;March 13th, 2013 - NC Reloaded Scripts Hey everyone! Minor update again, but I've made links on the NC template for the NC reviews featured on the NC Reloaded DVD. ~Spike's Girl ;February 11th, 2013 - Minor AT4W Update Okay, so I've been seriously slacking on this, but it needs to be said. I'm going to unlock all previously locked guides in case people want to work on them, including myself if I stop being lazy. lol I will also note that all those early guides linked in blue are not actually done, just set up by me as a page only. ~Spike's Girl ;January 23rd, 2013 - NC Returns I won't get into my overall thoughts on the NC's return, aside that I will be watching his show once it airs on Feb. 5th. In light of the news, I've unlocked the pages pertaining to the Critic for anyone with a username to edit in details again. Thank you all for your co-operation. :) Update: I have also verified if Demo Reel is over through asking Doug directly. He has confirmed that DR will no longer be running. ~Spike's Girl ;December 29th, 2012 - Serious Business Well, everyone, it's almost the end of 2012. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has dedicated time to building this wiki over the year and improving it bit by bit. It's a lot to handle, but you guys have made things easier than ever. Now, two things of importance. Once again, I have to mention that references to The Nerd must be shown as "The Nerd" and nothing else, again due to Michaud's orders. Second, 2013 is going to be the year where I crack down the hardest I ever have on monitoring this wiki. If I see anything non-TGWTG, whether it be information or flaming, the person who put it there will be automatically banned, no questions asked. I will only allow exceptions if the person had previously made good contributions to this wiki. Control needs to happen and what better time than the start of a new year. Of course, if you aren't the cause of any trouble, then you have no need to worry! lol I still want this place to be fun and relaxed for those who want to show their support for TGWTG. I hope everyone has a happy new year and I'll see you all in 2013! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News September 14th, 2014 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Shake It Off by Taylor Swift *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Tarzan 3D *Stuff You Like: Stardust *Anime Abandon: Space Adventure Cobra *Specials: Making of NC - Ghost Rider 2 *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 70 - So Excited to Get Angry September 13th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - A Link to the Crash *Longbox of the Damned: LOTD 2014 Promo *Projector: Before I Go To Sleep *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Dolphin Tale 2 *Smarty: Derps Against Humanity - Happy Viking *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Engines of War September 12th, 2014 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Adaptation Terrors of The Guyver Part 2 *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 Parts 9-10 *The Good Hook: Extra - Oversold Stripper Origins *Brad Jones: Wizard World Chicago *Rap Critic: Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues #2 *Word Funk: Renegades of Funk September 11th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Our Lips Are Sealed *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Forrest Gump *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Identical & When the Game Stands Tall *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Galerians: Ash Finale *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Joshua & Margaret Investigations September 10th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: At Long Last Love *Brows Held High: Beauty and the Beast Part 1 *Bootleg Zones: Galaxy Warriors *Guru Reviews: Tank Command Board Game *Obscurus Lupa: Lupa & Phelan Try Durian and Toxic Waste *MMO Grinder: Marvel Heroes *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Nemesis September 9th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Ghost Rider 2 *Needs More Gay: Brokeback Mountain *Thumb Wars: PSP Retrospective *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Princess Day September 8th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Kamandi at Earth's End #6 *Renegade Cut: Inception (Parts 3 & 4) *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Look at Doctor Who Season 21 *You Know Who: Into the Dalek *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Galerians: Ash 10-12 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Thanks for the Crabapples, Giuseppe! September 7th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Wickerman *Infomercialism: Waspinator *Specials: NC Commentary: Princess Diaries 2 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ocarina September 6th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - O Bajingo, Where Art Thou? *Smarty's Untitled Review Show: Crawl September 5th, 2014 *Rap Critic Reviews: Anaconda by Nicki Minaj *Specials: Making of NC - Princess Diaries 2 *The Good Hook: Hidden Rage *Music Movies: MM Outtakes Episodes 5-8 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - As Above, So Below *Weekly Manga Recap: Prison School *Nerd To The Third Power: Prof. Shyguy September 4th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Cut-Throats Nine *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Top 10 Comic Book Movies *Folding Ideas: Depression Quest *Projector: The Longest Week *Word Funk: Groin Stuff *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 69 - Immigration of the Daleks *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Galerians: Ash Parts 7-9 September 3rd, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Devil Times Five *Shameful Sequels: Weekend at Bernie's 2 *Shark Jumping: Saved by the Bell TV Movie *Phelous (shows): MKC - The Serpent and the Ice *Anifile: 10 Anime Intros from Foreign Lands *Guru Reviews: Tetris Tower 3D Board Game *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Who Goes There Part 1 September 2nd, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Does American Beauty Still Hold Up? *Needs More Gay: The Wizard of Oz *Some Guys I Know (show): Some Fitness I Know *Smarty: Derps Against Humanity - The Derp Crew Part 2 September 1st, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: SCI-Spy #6 *Specials: See NCs Early on Maker *Suede: XS - Fire and Ice *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who (Season 20) *You Know Who: Deep Breath *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content